


Puppies?

by TaikoSunNinja



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Puppy!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaikoSunNinja/pseuds/TaikoSunNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets dragged to a benefit banquet for animal adoption and finds his perfect puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyk-c](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crazyk-c).



It all started at some stupid adoption benefit banquet Pepper had forced Tony to go too. He’d fought against going adamantly, going on and on about how he didn’t like animals and could care less about something like them getting adopted out. It was cold hearted, sure, but Tony seriously didn’t like those damn mess makers. All animals did was poop and pee in your house and tear everything they could get to up. Tony wasn’t about to support having to deal with them, much less hold one of them so it could destroy his suit. In the end Pepper won, like always, and Tony found himself walking around a large outdoor venue that had small circular fences all around, each filled with a few puppies or kittens. He was honestly surprised to see that there were also some birds and a few snakes in the corner as he made his way around the area, talking to a few people as he went. Most people were too focused on the little balls of destruction to really even notice him. 

Then the one person he was hoping wouldn’t notice him did. The woman that was holding the banquet hobbled her way over to him. She was pretty fat, obviously worked at a desk job for a long time, and a rather wrinkled face that wasn’t covered up by the thick amount of make-up she was wearing. The purple skirt hugged her lumpy legs in a way that made sure Tony kept his eyes on her face. Thankfully the matching purple jacket that covered her white blouse hid the love handles he was sure she had. 

“Mr. Stark, thank you for coming. You don’t know how much I appreciate your appearance here.” She said in a voice so soft Tony felt like he needed to lean down to hear her over the noise of the animals and people around him. 

“Oh, it’s no problem, sugar.” He said with his press smile. “Anything to help animals in need.” He told her. He’d regret that statement sooner rather than later. 

“Well, I was hoping you could do one more thing for me, Mr. Stark.” The women started carefully. Tony kept his smile and waited to hear what it was. He knew he wouldn’t want to but it was going to come. “Would you come up on stage and talk for us. If it isn’t too much trouble we could really use a celebrity holding a puppy. We’d get so much more donations from people if Iron Man was helping support the cause.” She explained as Tony held back a groan. Pepper had told him immediately that if a request like this was made he was to take it or else. He seriously didn’t want to know what the or else would be. 

“Alright, on one condition. Get your most well behaved dog. I don’t want slobber or pee all over me.” Tony told her trying to sound too annoyed. If he did sound annoyed she obviously didn’t care because she brightened up immediately. 

“I know just the puppy, Mr. Stark!” She said happily. “Please follow me. You’ll love him. I’m sure of it.” The women claimed as she started walking to a pin near the stage. There was one lone tiny fluff ball in the pin. “This is Steve.” He said motioning to the fluff ball that was now looking up at him, its tail wagging a million miles an hour and its pink tongue hanging out of its mouth. “He had brothers and sisters but they all got adopted out. We can’t seem to find an owner for him.” She explained as she reached down and picked him up. “He is really well behaved. In fact, he’s already house broken.” She claimed happily as she help Steve out for Tony. 

Looking closer Tony could see the dog’s eyes were a bright blue and very intelligent. That had his interest but he still took him like he was a bomb that could explode at any moment. Steve let out a loud happy bark that startled Tony but he easily hid that. “I’ll take your word for it.” Tony said still holding Steve at arm’s length away. 

“Please hold him a little closer. The speeches start in ten minutes. That should give you plenty of time to think and get comfortable with little Steve.” The women said before walking away. 

Tony was in shock at how she did that. He gave some seriously thought about going up to her and giving her a piece of his mind by just living him like that so rudely. He was going to too until a bark got his attention. 

He looked at the puppy with pure annoyance. “What fur ball?” He asked. 

Steve just barked happily again before he started wiggling around in Steve’s arms. 

“H-Hey, stop wiggling!” Tony told the puppy as he pulled him closer making it easier for him to hold the little annoyance. 

Steve looked back at the pin and barked. Tony followed his line of sight to see a toy in the pin. “You want to play?” Tony asked curiously with a raised brow. Steve barked and wagged his tail so hard his lower half was moving with it. His blue eyes were on Tony again with a look so hopeful Tony couldn’t say no. “Okay, fine.” Tony mumbled as he put the puppy back down in the pin. 

Steve bolted over to the toy and brought it back in seconds. “Damn, your fast.” He mumbled before taking one side of the toy and pulling. Steve pulled back and actually managed to give Tony at least somewhat of a run for his money. He hadn’t expected the puppy to be that strong. 

What ended up happening for the next ten minutes was Tony doing nothing but playing with Steve, the speech totally forgotten, until the women walked back up. “Mr. Stark we’re going to start.” She told him with a pleased smile. Tony had a distinct feeling this meeting had been set up but ignored it. It was time to dazzle. 

“Come here, Steve.” Tony said to the puppy, who was at his feet in seconds. “Now listen here. No barking until I’m done, got it?” Tony said as he picked him up. “And look cute.” Steve gave him a bark before nuzzling Tony’s cheek with the top of his head. 

Once they were on stage Steve managed to look like the most adorable kicked puppy Tony had ever seen in his life, not that that was many but still. Tony on his part got everyone in the crowd to pull out their check books for the organization before he got off stage. He ignored the speech the women was giving and headed for his table before being stopped by a young lady, maybe 16, in the organization’s uniform. “I’ll take Steve back for you now Mr. Stark.” She said with a pleasant smile. 

“I didn’t realize I was giving him back.” Tony replied like it was plain as day. The girl looked shocked though. “Go get the adoption papers ready. Iron Man needed a mascot anyway.” Tony said with a huge smirk. The girl nodded and ran off getting out of his way. 

Once Tony sat down, Steve in his lap, he sent a text to Pepper about getting him stuff for a dog. She didn’t reply for a few minutes but when she did his suspicions from before were confirmed. ‘Already done.’

Tony signed but ignored any feelings he had about the betrayal, mainly because it wasn’t much of one honestly, and focused instead on the puppy in his lap. Steve was just staring up at him with so much adornment and possibly even love that Tony couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll let it go this time, punk. Just don’t destroy my stuff.”   
That night when they got home Tony put a standard blue collar on him. The tag was already engraved with his name thanks to Pepper since he’d texted her Steve’s name. Tony set up a bed for Steve in the corner of his room before letting out a yawn. “Alright, Steve, this is your bed. You’ll sleep here. Don’t pee anywhere in my house, got it?” He asked the puppy who barked in response. By the end of the night Steve was in bed lying curled up against Tony. 

~o~o~o~

 

That had been almost a year and a half ago now. No one had bother to tell Tony little runt Steve would grow into 200 pounds of muscle and fur that dragged him around when he got too excited at the dog park. Tony couldn’t complain though. He was always happy to see the pup after long trips like the one he’d was just getting back from. 

Of course he had some time to himself before he got to see Steve since he had to wait for Pepper to pick him up from her home. That gave him time to relax and fall asleep on the couch for about 20 minutes. Unfortunately Jarvis didn’t wake him before he had Steve jumping on top of him licking him to death. 

“Down boy!” Tony gasped out between licks. Steve automatically got off of him and sat down next to him, his tail wagging as hard as it had when they’d first met. Tony could stop a smile from coming over his face at that. “I missed you too.” He said before hugging his big puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quick and really crappy but crazyk-c liked it so meh. I'm mainly posting it up for those who have seen her puppy!Steve drawing. http://crazyk-c.tumblr.com/post/45796659407/i-think-your-drawings-are-so-awesome-especially here it is if you wanna see.


End file.
